Diffusion of audience is a big problem facing major television networks, including both broadcast and cable networks. Market share and ratings points are leaving the major networks, particularly during Prime Time, as viewers migrate to content that's more relevant to them. It is expected that this trend will continue, and even increase, as technology advances and IP-based networks enable the availability of large numbers of new channels. As a result, because the large networks will have fewer viewers, advertisers will be less interested in advertising via the large networks. However, if networks could increase the relevancy of their programs to a large population, advertisers would be more willing to continue advertising via the large networks.